


The Different Games They Play

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chapter 2 tags, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It got really romantic and I don't know what happened, Library Sex, Life-Affirming Sex, PWP, Pegging, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, well maybe not that rough but definitely not gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex and Percy have many games they play. They include don't cum until I tell you and cum all you want but I'm going to keep going. Later they add stay quiet so nobody knows and make sure every single person knows what you are to me.





	1. Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh yeah  
> Not sure if it's really worth it but here is like? A thing I wrote for hitting 800 kudos and 100 bookmarks? Make things cooler if you want, I'm at 99 subs for different works so if you like Dark AUs that's a thing I'm doing too and you can check it out and maybe sub to it? I don't know how this kind of thing works really  
> Anyways, Percy and Vex like pegging and uh, I figured it'd be fun??

“That’s right darling, keep touching yourself.”

Percy was straddling Vex’s hips, the entirety of his favorite dildo buried in him. He had a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself while he rode her. The tip was leaking, a few drops had fallen onto Vex’s stomach, wet and sticky and it only made Vex want more.

They had spared no expense on their toys and the inside of the harness Vex wore had a small dildo that was pressed inside her. It was nice but not enough on its own, what really made it so wonderful was the small spot for a vibrator that lined up with her clit, and every time Percy moved she moaned with him. She’d already cum once. Percy on the other hand had not.

“Vex,” he whined. He loved it though. He loved how she pushed him to his limits relentlessly. He loved when they rode the line of too much and not enough.

She hummed and dragged her nails up and down his thighs, “Don’t get sidetracked, dear. Ride me. Work for it,”

He whimpered but began to move again, lifting himself a few inches before sliding back down onto her. “Fuck,” he groaned as he did it again.

“You’re lovely like this.” Her fingers trailed higher, brushing back of his hand as she followed the line of his thighs to his groin. “So needy. So good for me. I bet you’ll make me cum again before you even ask me to let you, isn’t that right?”

He whimpered. His cock was already red and shiny and another drop of cum splattered onto her stomach, but he nodded and picked up his slow pace, adding a little flourish in his hips at the end to grind the vibrator against her more. “Yes my lady,” he gasped between each word as he answered with the title. It had started as a joke one night but they had both enjoyed it much more than they anticipated.

“Perfect.” She smiled in a very Vex way, tilted her head back, and bit her lip as her lover went about taking care of her.

His hand didn’t stop though. She didn’t tell him to stop and he knew very well what she’d say if he did. “Percy, I didn’t ask you to stop. But if you really want, I can do it for you.” And she would be torture for him. He would cum, there would be no denying it. And that was not the game she wanted to play tonight and she would smile wickedly and said, “Percival, you naughty man. If you want to cum so badly I’d be happy to help.” And she would take him until he had nothing left to give and maybe then some. But that was another game for a different day. Today she told him not to cum and he would do everything in his power to follow her wishes. So he stroked himself. He did it fast and with good pressure, like she wanted, but it was his hand. A hand he could resist.

Vex opened her eyes again and watched him. His mouth was parted, lips and cheeks bright red, his forehead damp with sweat. They had been doing this for a while, not even counting the fun they had before she actually stripped him down. And still he held back. She touched the tip of his cock with her thumb. His hand stilled and his hips moved torturously slow, he was clenched tightly around the toy and his eyes fluttered shut for a second. She gathered the clear-white cum from the tip, moving oh so slowly on his terribly sensitive member, and then lifted her thumb to her lips. Her tongue peaked out and licked her thumb clean of him. Then she nodded to his hand, “Well? Don’t let me stop you.”

He moaned and closed those bright blue eyes she loved so much and started again. He rode her harder and faster than he had been before, leaving her more than impressed. She could taste his saltiness on her tongue and the next roll of his hips brought the vibrator directly onto her clit.

She gasped and dug her fingernails into his thighs and Percy knew he had her. A little longer like this and he could make her cum again. For a moment he forgot about the reward she had teased him with and all he wanted was to bring her there again.

He leaned forward, his free hand finding space beside her head to hold himself up over her, and drove the cock harder into himself, pushing hers deeper into her and the vibrator harder against her.

“Come on, Vex,” he panted, “I know you’re close.”

Vex arched an eyebrow at him. _Particularly forward tonight, aren’t you Percival?_ She thought. He wasn’t wrong and she liked when he talked like that, but this time she felt like she wanted the final word.

She flipped him easily. She was the top archer in their school, in the entire region, one of the best in the country. There was a debate on who was technically the best in the country but she was most definitely a favorite in the running. The point was that she was not in that position for nothing, she had the muscle for it. And while Percy was not weak he was not in the state to do anything but let her pin him to the bed.

She kissed him, still buried deep in him and taking a moment to enjoy the vibrator pressed against her perfectly. Then said, “You’re right. I’m quite close to cumming and I believe you’re exactly what I need to do that.”

Percy groaned. It wasn’t something he had said in simple words exactly, it was always something else. “I want to be good for you.” “I want to be yours.” “I want to put your wants first.” But there was something he didn’t say that they both knew. “I like it when you use me.”

And that she did.

She gripped his hips and slammed into him. “I don’t want to see that hand stop either, Percival. Otherwise I might think you don’t want to cum at all.” She normally would have gone a different way, but this felt fun. It felt new.

He gasped as she thrust into him again, grazing his prostate. One leg was hitched on her hip to give her a better angle, his head thrown back, his neck exposed to her in such a vulnerable way, and his hand stroked his cock desperately.

With the new position it didn’t take much for Vex to be on the edge with him, every thrust threatened to send her over. For a few moments it was exciting and good, and then she began to wonder how he managed it for so long. But one look at him made it clear how much he loved it. But she was ready.

She tweaked one of his nipples, “You look ready to cum.”

“I am,” he hissed.

“Oh? I’m not sure I believe you. Make me believe you.” She drove the point home with another thrust that hit him perfectly. Percy looked up at her with his sharp blue eyes, now hazy and desperate but still entirely focused on her. “My lady, my love, my mistress,” he groaned, “I am desperate for you to let me cum of course, but all I want,” he gasped again, “is to please you.”

“What a lovely answer.” She bit her lip, holding back just a little longer. “You’re doing a wonderful job. And I want to reward you for being so good. I want you to cum with me, darling. Oh fuck,” she was trembling. How on earth did he do this for so long? “Percy, Percy I’m going to cum, please-with me.” She felt like she was missing words, like she was making less sense, but Percy didn’t need to be told twice.

His back arched off the bed, he cried out her name, and his cum striped his chest. Vex wasn’t far behind, pressed deep into him with the vibrator against her, biting her lip, her body tensed, her chest thrust out, and she rode out the waved of her orgasm like that, grinding into him with the aftershocks.

And when she stopped, panting and warm, Percy watched with a lazy and loving smile as she stood on shaky legs and took the harness off and flipped the little switch on the small vibrator. Then she crawled back into bed with him and kissed him softly. “You did wonderful.”

“Anything for you,” he murmured and pulled her close to him and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t long before they were asleep.

 

There was another game they played. Similar to the first one but very very different.

Cum all you want but I’m not done with you until I feel like it.

Percy liked this game as long as it started out like this and not a punishment for cumming too early, and even then he liked it but it was a different kind of liking it. He liked when Vex pushed him down onto the bed face first and slid into him without much warning or time to adjust, and said, “Make a mess of the sheets if you want, but it’s not going to change anything. I plan on getting my fill of you tonight.”

He liked that a lot.

His hands fisted the sheets, his cheek pressed into the pillow, his mouth open and gasping and moaning without the thought to hold anything back. Vex, using a slightly larger than their usual dildo to fuck him that was hitting all the right places. There was a sharp slapping sound as her hips hit his skin. He had been holding back, not to be good, not for Vex, but because he didn’t want to drive himself too far too fast. But now his hand drifted to his cock and he started to jerk himself off.

Vex moaned when she noticed what he was doing. “Feel that good, Percy? Do you liked this that much?” Her hips snapped into him to emphasize her point.

“Yes my lady,” he moaned into the pillow.

“Are you going to cum?”

“Yes,” he whimpered out and she watched the muscles in his arm flex as he sped up. She loved taking him from this position but she wished she could see more of him sometimes, see how she wrecked him.

“Go ahead. But I’m so far from done with you.”

“Vex!” He dug his fingers into the sheets so hard he thought he’d rip roles in them and pulled his first load into his hand and on the sheets.

It would not be the last.

He was like jelly for a little while, limp and loose and quiet groans slipping out of him with every thrust. The first time they’d done this Vex had stopped despite saying she wouldn’t, she wasn’t sure is he liked it, said that it felt like he was just letting her do it instead of really enjoying it. It had made Percy laugh because he had loved it for many reasons. It felt good, he felt good, he felt a little used, he felt really hot, and it was all the best parts of mid fuck and post orgasm, and then he got to do it again. He had a relatively quick turnaround, especially after the first couple times of playing this game. But right now it was Vex holding his hips up for the most part, not even slowing in her actions.

When he recovered a little more she changed her style a little more for her, focusing on bringing herself over the edge now. She liked to start with him in this game, she knew he liked it too but in truth he was her priority in most things. Even when he wasn’t supposed to cum she was always looking for signs, making sure it wasn’t too far and that he was never uncomfortable. And one of the fun parts of this game was driving him over the edge time and time again, so Vex waited to see that first before getting to her good part. By the time she came, nails digging into his skin and Percy’s name on her tongue, he was hard again.

It took longer for him to cum again, not that Vex was particularly focused on making him at the moment. She fucked him into the bed as she brought herself higher. Percy was always shocked with how much power she could do it with, always pleasantly surprised.

She was close again already. She was drifting in other thoughts of Percy. What he looked like with his face in the pillows, cum stained sheets under him, a mess. Her mess. Begging for more. Of him tied to the bed for her to use how she pleased. Of him blindfolded. She’s never thought of that before. She’d also never thought of the idea that came after it. She wanted to show him what he looked like.

It was that thought, of filming them or taking pictures of him that broke her for the second time that night.

“I wish you could see what you look like right now,” Vex teased when she got back into the rhythm. “So desperate for me, beautiful and mine.”

Percy didn’t answer in actual words, just a few whimpers.

“Can you imagine coming home to see me watching a video of you or looking through pictures, getting myself off on you when you weren’t even around? Making you kneel in front of me, use your mouth on me, while I watched a video of me fucking you like this?” He moaned openly and pressed back into her. “You’d have to listen to yourself moan, listen to yourself cum when you couldn’t.”

“Vex,” he groaned out.

“I could blindfold you, tie you up, use you however I like, and show you afterwards. Let you see how desperate and fucking gorgeous you looked.”

“Of fuck,” he was stroking himself again.

“Maybe I’d send you something when you were in your workshop and I wanted you to come back upstairs. Pictures of you tied up, a video of me riding you, saying your name. You in that pretty new collar. A video of you begging me not to stop. You cleaning your cum from me.”

He wasn’t sure what exactly it was that took him over, all he knew was he saw stars and his hand was sticky again.

And that Vex did not stop.

After he came again she pulled out of him, leaving him empty and wanting but not for long. “I know how much you want to be filled right now,” she teased and in the same breath she slipped in one of his plugs. There was a soft click and it began to vibrate, making his mind go blank for a second.

In truth she didn’t want to give him a break but she was a little tired and a little interested in something else now.

She flipped him onto his back (off to the side where he had cum so he wasn’t laying in it) and straddled his face.

He wasted no time grabbing her ass and diving in, licking her with broad stokes of his tongue into her, gathering her on his tongue, and then focused on her clit the way she liked. He didn’t have quite as much finesse as he usually did, but then again she didn’t expect him to at this point and it was just as good as usual. He made up for it with earnesty and determination. Like his only thought was how to please her.

She didn’t even realize he was jacking himself off while he did so until she came riding his face and he groaned into her and when his hand went back to her ass it was wet with his cum.

She hummed happily and let him continue for a little longer until her thighs started to shake and every movement of his tongue made her gasp. Then she slid down him, only slightly aware that she was smearing the cum on his stomach between them. She dropped her head against his chest and said breathlessly, “You were amazing, love.”

He chuckled and his body shifted, likely from him taking out the plug and shutting it off, the sound started deep in his chest, “You were quite spectacular yourself.” He paused and there was a moment of silence in the air, not uncomfortable quiet or awkward, it just was. And then, “So, was that just talk or is that something want to do?”

Vex traced his name on his chest, _Vex’ahlia de Rolo_ , as she thought about it. “I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. “It might be fun. It might also be weird.”

Percy’s fingers ran through her hair. He liked when she didn’t have her braid, even if it was probably enough hair to drown in, he liked being able to play with it like this. “We could always try it. Or some parts of it just to see. I don’t know how it would go either, but it sounds like it could be fun. Though maybe starting small would be best.” He kissed the top of her head and she smiled and looked up at him.

“Maybe I’ll pull out that blue rope again, show you how lovely you look in it.” He smiled and hummed in response. Vex was about to lay down and likely fall asleep but then sat up completely. “Darling, I love you but…” she looked over to the other side of the bed, “you should change the sheets.”


	2. Secrets and Showing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex play the quiet game and later make sure the world knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally meant to be a one shot, just some rough smutty stuff with nothing really to it, but here's what happened. The last chapter I made a mention of having 99 subs in various works and how it would be cool if someone checked out my Dark Perc'ahlia AU I'm working on and maybe gave it a sub if they liked it. Then a day or two later I got pretty drunk and I got back to my room and checked my Stats and I had 100 and I went and looked at what someone had subbed to and it was this fic. Now, in my drunk and now sober state I like to think that someone saw that and maybe Dark AUs aren't their thing or they don't like long fics or maybe they aren't huge into Perc'ahlia, but whatever the reason they wanted to give me that 100 and they subbed to this one. Maybe I'm wrong, but either way I, super drunk, outlined a new chapter and vowed to post something to make it worth their while.  
> Now as a fair warning this was meant to be just pure, plain ol' smut just like the last chapter. But my friend is getting married and we talk about love all the time and there is nothing I love more than love and also I forgot to do my shot so my hormones are a little wonky and I'm real emotional and somehow this became much more gross and romantic than my vague drunk plan had been.  
> So if you hate when people talk about how much they adore each other this chapter might not be for you but I hope you liked the first chapter. Anyways, I give you chapter two out of two for my one shot.  
> Thanks for the sub random friend, this is for you

As much as they both loved when Vex fucked Percy like that, face down ass up or riding her for a change, it was not the only kind of game they played. They had many things they enjoyed doing and various toys and tools they used to make things interesting, but some of the best times didn’t need anything additional. There were many more ways to make Percy exercise his self-control. For instance, the quiet game.

 

Vex pushed Percy up against the bookshelf and slid her hand under his shirt. She had been quite pleased when he had put on just a simple long sleeved shirt and nothing with tedious buttons. He shivered when she brushed his nipple and Vex leaned up to whisper, “Be very quiet, Percy,” into his ear before she took it between her teeth. He almost gasped then but held back, leaving his mouth open and his eyes closed as she got started.

She kissed his neck, sucking hard and leaving marks all over him. She knew he loved it, proof that he belonged to her like that. And with each one he almost let out a whimper, but he was good and stayed silent. At least until Vex’s hand cupped him through his jeans and the smallest noise escaped his lips.

Vex covered his mouth with her hand and smiled, “Not a sound, Percival.”

He nodded slowly and she took her hand away from his mouth and undid his pants. She tugged them down a few inches, just enough to let his cock spring free, which was not at all what he expected. He had thought that she would slide her hand in, tease him a bit, and they would return to her room. This was completely new. And holy fuck he loved it.

He had to bite down on his lip when Vex took him in her hand. “Percy,” she whispered and kissed one of the marks she left on him, “you look like you need some help with this.” He knew better than to answer. Not a sound, she had said, but he nodded. His breathing was heavy and uneven and it was taking most of his focus to keep it from getting worse. “What kind of _wife_ would I be to let my _husband_ stay so unsatisfied?”

He almost broke the rules right there. They had eloped days ago and still nobody knew. It was their secret, it was the only thing that belonged entirely to them, and every time they reminded each other it made them giggle and fall in love a little more. Only this time it almost pulled a groan from Percy’s lips because his _wife_ was quite possibly the hottest woman on the planet.

Vex swiped a thumb over the tip of his cock and kissed his neck. She would have loved to kiss his lips, to slide her tongue against his, to feel him moan into her, but it defeated the purpose of the game. So when she grew tired of his neck she used her free hand to push Percy’s shirt up and began to kiss his chest and collarbone. The entire time stroking him with very dexterous hands that were very familiar with all of Percy.

His head was thrown back against the books, not even noticing how uneven and uncomfortable they were. He should have known what Vex wanted when she pulled him into the Stacks.

He barely noticed when his phone began to buzz and he certainly didn’t reach for it. He did however arch his entire body toward Vex when she pulled away from him. “Aren’t you going to answer that, Percy?” She asked with a very dangerous glint in her eyes, a look that Percy knew very well.

He didn’t answer. Vex dipped into his pocket for him and pulled out the phone. She looked at it and raised her eyebrows, “Darling, you wouldn’t want to miss a call from Keyleth, would you?” She pat his cheek and said, “Don’t worry darling, you can talk.”

“I can call her back later,” he said, voice wonderfully desperate.

“It could be important,” Vex put the phone in his hand. “You should answer.”

He pressed the green circle and held it to his ear. “Hello?”

Vex trailed one finger from the tip to the base of his leaking cock and he had to bite his lip to keep from making it obvious to Keyleth what was happening.

Vex lowered herself to her knees and looked up at Percy, making eye contact with his very blue eyes, and then swallowed him whole.

What came from his mouth was a strangled groan covered with a cough. If it had been anyone else on the phone things would have been very different, but she had faith that Percy would be able to handle himself well enough that Keyleth wouldn’t be able to pick up on it. She wasn’t good enough at picking up on the signs or understanding them well enough to really worry Vex.

“No, no I’m fine.” Percy’s voice was careful and slow and he couldn’t take his eyes away from Vex as she bobbed her head up and down on him. “I’m at the library. With Vex.” Her hands ran up and down his thighs and his eyes fluttered shut and then back open because he didn’t want to miss seeing a moment of his _wife_ like this.

“We’re studying.” He couldn’t help it, he let the fingers of one hand tangle into her hair, probably messing up her loose braid. He didn’t push her down, he just needed to ground himself a little more. “Hm?” He bit his lip as he listened. “Midterms.” Were midterms coming up soon?

The answer was no. And Keyleth reminded him of how far away they were and he cleared his throat awkwardly as he forced down a moan, “Right. Well, there’s this paper due Friday and our professor said it would be related to our midterm.”

He watched Vex deftly unbutton her pants and slide her hand down them. She closed her eyes as she easily slid two fingers deep inside her and began to rock her hips against her hand and he almost lost it right then. “It was for, uh,” the noise was meant to be a pause while he tried to think of what class he was in but it came out longer and a little more guttural than he intended, “for An Intro to the Inner Workings of Necromancy and the Cults That Followed.” That sounded like a class. To be honest he couldn’t remember his schedule, and certainly not a class that didn’t have Keyleth in it.

Vex rubbed her clit and moaned around Percy’s length. “Ah!” he gasped quietly. “Nothing, just found the book I was looking for,” he panted, “Yeah it was a last minute elective we took. We were interested in the societal repercussions for when necromancy was commonly practiced and how it impacted our world today.” The more he thought about it the more he believed it should in fact be a class if it wasn’t already. Maybe he’d talk to someone about it.

His grip on her hair tightened, a signal he was getting close. She ran her free hand up his chest and teased one of his nipples while she brought herself to the edge, her thighs trembling and her technique getting a little less perfect as she focused on getting them both off.

He bit his lip dangerously hard and an almost moan came from his throat as he filled Vex’s mouth. She followed close behind, her legs twitching and her soft whimpers lost on Percy’s cock. She swallowed his cum and with her clean hand wiped at the corners of her mouth. When she stood up she slipped her hand out from her pants and held her fingers out to Percy who took them into his mouth and cleaned them.

Vex smiled and said, “Percy darling, we really have to work on our paper. Tell Keyleth you’ll call her back later.”

Percy chuckled quietly and said, “I’ll call you back. Vex needs some help with one of the chapters. I’ll call you tonight, maybe we can hang out.”

They adjusted themselves, grabbed a book at random, and returned to the tables in plain view and pretended to study together for about an hour before leaving with none the wiser.

 

It was three days and some skillful lying about papers that were due in classes that did not exist later that Friday night came and, to ‘celebrate’ Keyleth encouraged the group to go out to a club. “You guys had that really hard paper! You’ve barely left the library or your rooms since you started working on it, we should go out!” She had said. Vax had looked suspiciously at his sister because he knew for damn sure she wasn’t in that class. The others, while perhaps not totally believing how much time they had been working on it, did believe that there had been a large paper in that class.

What had really been happening was that Vex and Percy were newlyweds and it really was as simple as that. They couldn’t exactly say that though, so instead they mentioned how their Intro to the Inner Workings of Necromancy and the Cults That Followed class (affectionately referred to as NecroCults because no student on the planet would call it anything so long and terrible) was really taking up a lot of their time.

But now they didn’t have such a troublesome ‘paper’ to work on, so they didn’t have any reason not to go out with Keyleth. Not that they were trying to avoid it, they were just really enjoying saying husband and wife and would oftentimes get distracted and collapse into bed with each other or, as had happened multiple times in the week they’d been married, broke down in tears. Sometimes both things happened at the same time.

Love truly is a crazy thing.

So they went out. And it was exactly as one would expect from the group of friends. Pike and Grog slammed shots back like it was going out of style and strangely, especially concerning Pike, neither looked very drunk. It was a little scary. Keyleth was wild on the dancefloor. She had grown up in a small town and wasn’t exactly the best with people but she also didn’t have the same fears of what she looked like when she enjoyed herself. She danced with a confidence that made people believe it and join in. Vax was more of a bystander but couldn’t deny Keyleth a few dances. Scanlan would disappear and come back and at one point he was standing on a table stripping and singing along with the music. It was then that Pike grabbed him and helped him redress and they began dancing together to off to the side. Tary was surrounded by a small crowd as he, very overdramatically, told stories about what he and his friends had done that were so insane they could only be true.

Which left Percy and Vex. They had some drinks of course, everyone had, and then they spent most of their time on the dance floor. Vex pressed against Percy in a number of ways, Percy’s hands on her hips to pull her even closer and after a few more drinks got him grinding against her. They kissed on the dance floor, music pounding in their ears and more people than they cared to count much too close for Percy’s taste. This kiss was heavy with tongue and Vex’s arms looped around his neck to hold him down to her. It was not exactly an unusual sight but with Percy’s stark white hair and Vex’s eye catching beauty it was not something many people missed.

And they had to admit it was a little fun knowing that.

Which led to a new game.

Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.

It was well into the night and a number of drinks in when Vex dragged him to the hallway with the bathrooms and they joined at least two other couples to make out up against the wall.

Percy’s back hit the wall with a dull thud and Vex stood on her toes to catch his mouth with hers. He tasted like whiskey and devotion and she tasted like tequila and reverence. And perhaps they both tasted a little like desire.

She tangled her hands in his hair, giving it a good tug which made him groan a little louder than the others and once again their actions were not missed. They were simply the most eye catching and attractive couple in the club, there was no avoiding it. And neither would have denied it.

But even in the hallway to the bathroom of a club you can only do so much and Vex had lost her patience for waiting until they got back home. She looked around her quickly, finding only unfamiliar eyes shifting away as they realized she was looking back at them now, but she did not see her friends in the immediate area, which meant she was at least safe enough. She took Percy’s hand in hers and dragged him out of the nearest exit.

The cold, fresh air washed over them in a way that felt very close to what it was like when you drank water after eating a mint. Vex felt clearer headed but still warm and impulsive from her drinks. And Percy, who had not had nearly as much to drink as the others thought, was never in a state, even stone cold sober, where Vex didn’t make him want her more than air.

And when Vex leaned against the brick wall, tossed her head to the side so her hair, which had long since freed itself from its braid, was teased by the light breeze and she pressed one foot against the wall and stood there with her knee bent like she was from some movie about the 50’s with the cool kids leaning against walls with leather jackets over the shoulders. She started to laugh, a sound that Percy swore brought life and color into the world.

Looking at her like this was like watching a movie where the main character had just found herself and was living a life full of confidence and love and was about to do something crazy with the boy who she hadn’t stopped thinking about since they first met. In a word, she was a vision. In many words she was everything Percy loved about her in this moment. She was happy and funny and beautiful and witty and there was a little bit of danger in her and a lot of pure love for the world around her and even more for him. Fuck, she was everything he had loved about the world in every moment of her life, but this particular moment was one he wanted to burn into his mind forever. In this moment she was the entire world.

He was brought back to the present when she crooked a finger at him to come closer. He closed his mouth, stood a little taller, smiled a mischievous kind of smile that only Vex got to see, and strode over to her. “My darling _wife_ ,” he said as he stood in front of her and put his hands on her hips. He kissed her cheek, her nose, and finally, quickly though there was no lack of passion, on the lips.

She giggled, which was a word that didn’t particularly fit Vex’ahlia de Rolo but was the only word to describe the sound (and it was a sound few other than Percy really heard). “My dearest _husband_.” She hooked her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down for another longer, deeper, and just as passionate kiss. She broke away for a moment and he moved to kiss her neck, leaving a mark at the base that would be easy to cover if she wished to. She hummed happily as he did so and said, “Percy I want you to make sure they know,” and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

He kissed up her neck to her jaw where he nipped playfully and chuckled quietly, “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

“That’s true, but we can do so much better. I want everyone in there to know what you are to me from all the way out here.”

“And what is that, my love?” He kissed just below her ear, “Your lover?” He kissed a little lower. “Your sub?” He kissed the hickey blossoming on her neck. “Your crush?” He kissed her collarbone. “Your beloved?” His hands slid up her waist, one cupped her breast through the material of the dress. “Your gentleman caller?” He stood back to his full height again, looking down at her with the softest look in his very blue eyes. She met his with dark brown eyes that the pupil almost blended into, so easy to get lost in, so easy to lose track of the rest of the world in. “Your _husband_?”

“My everything,” she whispered and kissed him fiercely again, this time with teeth that caught his lip and her tongue in his mouth and her nails that scratched lightly at the back of his neck and a hand that pulled at his hair in the very best way. “But mostly, right now, I want everyone to know you’re just mine.”

It was a new game. A game with no barriers. A game with no line to walk in terms of control, where he was not told to hold back or that she would take him until she was satisfied. The game simply was fuck me and make it known that it’s you and me.

He kissed her again, just as eagerly and the hand on her breast fondled her roughly through the dress. He was familiar with it enough to know that through so many layers she wanted to avoid the soft and skillful touches, she wanted to just feel him. His other hand was on the small of her back, pressing her against him.

The music could still be heard, muffled in the air, thudding in the background. Somewhere down the street a car beeped as someone locked it. Through an open window someone played Thunder Clatter by Wild Club and if they had looked they would have seen the silhouette of someone dancing to it. Farther down the alley a light four stories up flicked on and a soft yellow light illuminated a small piece of their hidden place maybe twenty feet away.

And in the center of everything Percy kissed Vex like she was all that mattered in the entire world and she kissed him like he was the air in her lungs.

Somewhere in the kissing Percy had shimmied Vex’s dress up over her hips and her underwear was tossed farther down the alley to be forgotten. He had two fingers deep inside her and she was whimpering openly into the cool night air as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. He left marks in places he knew she wanted them, he paid special attention to the places she was most sensitive, he put his entire time with her to use now. Not that he had been shirking his duties before, but everything felt significantly more heightened in this particular moment.

“Percy,” she whined as he added a third finger.

“Vex,” his voice was rough, husky and filled with need.

She hooked her leg over his hip and her heel pushed against his ass to press him against her. She could feel his hardness through his pants, straining against them. “I want you, Percy.”

They hadn’t technically needed condoms in a while, not since Vex got something much more effective, but they still used them as often as possible and only went without when they both said they wanted to. And tonight was one of three nights where the last thing either of them wanted was any barrier between them. But still, they always asked.

“I have a condom if you want me to use it,” Percy said into the skin just below her ear that he had just sucked a hickey on. It was his way of saying he didn’t want to but he would be okay if she did. If he had wanted to he would have taken it out, but he always wanted Vex to have a say.

“Not tonight, not right now.” His hastily undid his belt with one hand. “I’m yours Percy, make me feel like I’m yours.”

He pulled himself free from his boxers and withdrew his fingers from her. He pressed the tip of himself against her. “I’m yours.” He said and in one swift movement he was buried inside of her.

The best way Percy knew to show Vex that she was his was to give himself to her. To trust all of himself with her and to let her do the same with him. And without any explanation, Vex knew that was exactly what he meant.

He thrust up into her, not bothering to start slow or concentrate on other things, not bothering to hold himself back this time. He felt how she clenched around him, how her nails dug into his neck, how she gasped with each thrust. He said her name, over and over, like a prayer. He moaned without a thought to who might hear and fucked her without caring who might see.

Percy filled her perfectly, and this angle was wonderful, hitting everything in all the right ways, and despite all the sex they’d ever had, this was most definitely in the top five. “Percy,” she whined as he picked up his pace. “Percy I’m close,” she warned.

“Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” he moaned her name, letting it roll over his tongue. His wife. He shifted his hips and the angle she thought had been perfect only got better.

But two could play at that, “Percival,” she gasped, “Fredrickstein Von Musel—ah!—Klossowski ‘ahlia the third!” She clung to him, her head tossed back, her lip between her teeth.

He laughed between pants, one hand pressed against the wall behind her and the other on her hip. Then, in a very strained voice, he said, “Vex—” and stopped short as he moaned into the slope of her neck.

She didn’t need him to say anything else, she knew he was just as close as she was. “It’s okay, I want you to cum with me,” she said as she dipped a hand between her legs. She didn’t need it, Percy could have gotten her off without her help tonight, but she didn’t want to keep either of them waiting any longer.

She had barely touched her clit when she cried out his name and tightened around him. He thrust deep into her one last time and spilled himself inside of her while she curled her toes as best she could in her shoes. He let out a rough, long groan that sounded a lot like her name and was unmistakable for what it meant to any bystander. And for a moment they stayed there, holding each other and panting and recovering. And then Percy pulled out and fell to his knees, not even caring about the dirty alley below him, and cleaned himself from her without her even suggesting it.

“Oh, Percy,” she moaned, her hand in his hair, only pressing him exactly where she wanted him.

He went a little past cleaning her up, sucking her clit and licking her with the flat of his tongue, tasting the two of them together for a while after he needed to. She finally pushed his head away with legs trembling and her gasps and whimpers coming more frequently as he continued to work her overstimulated core.

He licked his lips as he looked up at her, still on his knees. Her hand touched his cheek and he leaned into it. “I love this dress on you,” he murmured, “I wouldn’t want it to be ruined.”

“And your pants?” She teased lightly.

“Let them know I was on my knees for you,” his eyes flashed with that very Percy look, “my lady.”

Vex laughed lightly and her thumb ran over his red, shiny lips. “My husband is so eager to please.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh, “Then let me please you.”

She tugged his hair back and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “Later tonight, darling. Right now I believe we are being missed inside. We put on such a lovely show before, I’m sure everyone will want to see how you look now. Your hair a mess, your knees dirty, your glasses smudged, and that lovely just fucked look you have in your eyes.”

He smiled because he was not the only one sporting a very obvious look but he didn’t make a mention of it. “You want to show me off?” He stood up and made no motion to even dust off his pants.

She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue, and when she pulled away and adjusted her dress she said, “As any wife would show off her husband.”


End file.
